


Sing Me To Sleep [ Jigyu ]

by 2_A



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel!Joshua, Hybrid AU, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Vampire AU, angel!jeonghan, cat!jihoon, demon!s.coups, dragon!jun, fairy!minghao, fairy!the8, hybrid!jihoon, jigyu - Freeform, merman!seungkwan, minhoon, soonseok, tiger!seokmin, tiger!soonyoung, vampire!mingyu, verkwan, wizard!dino, wolf!vernon, wolf!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_A/pseuds/2_A





	Sing Me To Sleep [ Jigyu ]

_**It could be the fact you hope too much that you have a cage round your heart.** _   
_**It's so easy to show affection to someone as much as it's easy to tell someone to fuck off.** _

_**'Thank you' and 'fuck you' change**_ **_people's_** ** _lives._**

Jihoon is a cat hybrid. A rare species. Plus the fact he's only half cat and half wizard. It's a combination that surprised the world. Such powerful hybrid born to a common family.  
No one could ever think of that combination since species never got along. Cats weren't socially active, they'd rather sleep or play on their own or their own species, but quite the predators. Whereas witches were loud and outgoing, they always spend their time having fun.

Opposites attract.

Jihoon was in the middle, he would have fun but he had boundaries put by himself and he didn't spend a lot time inside the house. He grew up alone, he was raised by his parents' friends a family of elves . He always thought of them as family, they treated him like a child of their own. 

The hybrid was incredibly smart, a nerd, that kid in school that's bullied for homework and for being different in general.  Jihoon finished primary school after 9 years of schooling, (a special school for creatures) and then he was sent away from Busan to Seoul to  creatures' high school. He knew where he was going and even though the rules and professors  were strict as hell there were still cases of fights among students. The school was more than four hundred years old, kids were accepted not depending on their grades, there were vampires, werewolves, hybrids of all kinds, fairies, witches... What made Jihoon really happy were the witches. He wanted badly to meet one since there were no witches in his school. Witches weren't rare but in the past few decades their number has unfortunately decreased.

He was sent off with good lucks from his friends and family, his mother was crying and his father was proud. His friends admired him and he was glad he had friends who wished him well. "You ready, hobbit?" His sight darkened when his best friend stood behind him. Soonyoung laughed at the glare from the younger one. "Come on, the bus won't wait for us." With a small wave he left his family and headed towards a bus station where the bus is supposedly coming. "So, packed everything? Semester lasts for four months but it's a really long time when you actually wait for it so pass." Jihoon nodded, sitting down.

"What did your parents say?" he asked Soonyoung who stood in front of him. Soonyoung was  a tiger hybrid, his ears were smaller but more sensitive and his tail was short but thick.  He shrugged, his lower lip protruded. "They don't really care. They just want me to come back soon to start working and earning money." Jihoon chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. Soonyoung's parents were always hard on him, forcing him to work part time jobs to earn money from a young age. They weren't poor, Soonyoung had a modest upbringing, but his parents seemed to be stingy. "Why don't you go away somewhere when you finish high school? With our  grades we don't even need money for schooling. The creatures department for education pays your exams and you get monthly allowance. You wouldn't have to go back to your parents." 

Soonyoung smiled, looking at his friend, his eyes barely visible. "We could do that." Jihoon smiled back, it was a must when Kwon Soonyoung smiles at you. Jihoon stood up when he saw a black buss approaching the station. "Oh, I thought it wouldn't be here till midnight." Jihoon whacked the back of Soonyoung's head. "It's exactly midnight." Soonyoung laughed as the bus stopped.

Jihoon's ears twitched as an unfamiliar scent filled his nostrils. The driver was an old man with a beard, he was leaning back in his seat comfortably, his hands on his stomach when the door opened. "Hello babies!" The man reminded Jihoon of Hagrid from Harry Potter. He smiled kindly at the man who laughed. "Good evening." The man looked at his watch and chuckled. "Well technically it's morning." Soonyoung laughed as he sat down on the first seat. Jihoon followed him and sat next to him. There was no one in the bus which made Jihoon breathe a bit easier. "Why isn't there anyone else?" He asked Soonyoung but the driver heard him.

"Because you're the only ones from Busan and this is the first stop. You're the only ones from here." Jihoon nodded in understanding. Soonyoung took his earphones and played music while Jihoon sighed. The ride to Seoul will last for hours if the bus picks up students around the country.

><

The bus was full by the time they reached the Pledis International High School for Creatures. Jihoon was awoken by Soonyoung who shook him. "We're here! Look!" Jihoon rubbed his eyes and yawned, his yawn coming out as a meow. "Aigoo he's so cute!" He heard someone speak behind him. He glanced behind and his eyes widened at a pair of amber eyes staring at him, his pupils shaped like a snake's. "Hi! You're Lee Jihoon, right? I'm Junhui, Jun for short!" The boy was surprised but nodded. 

"Ommo Minghao look at him!" He shook the boy next to him, making the boy take his headphones off. "Hello." He nodded slightly. Jihoon smiled. "Hi. Is it your first year here?" Jun nodded. "Yeah, the two of us come from China." Jihoon's eyes widened. "Really?" "Yeah-" Jun stopped to glare at Minghao who had his headphones on again. "Yah!" He slapped his shoulder. He took his headphones off and looked at Junhui with an annoyed look. "We've been travelling for a day, Jun. Jihoon, we'll talk later, okay?" Jun pouted, his shoulders slouching. "I'm sure he's tired too." Minghao smiled at Jihoon who smiled back. "Yes, we'll talk later."

><

"Holy shit this view is awesome!" Jihoon heard Soonyoung gasp on the balcony. He chuckled and shook his head before following the older boy. Their dorm was on the fourth floor out of seven floors and the view behind the school  they had was breathtaking. The Sun was setting, the clouds not letting the sun rays bother Soonyoung's and Jihoon's eyes, letting them admire the view.

Soonyoung turned to Jihoon with a grin on his face. "I hope things go well for us." Jihoon nodded, patting his back. "You know we'll be bullied cuz we're nerds." Soonyoung laughed, ruffling Jihoon's head. "Who fought for you in primary school?" Jihoon sighed, giving him a nod of defeat. "You did." "And who will fight for you here?" 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung who had a warm smile on his face. Soonyoung wrapped his arm around Jihoon, pulling him close. "I'll fight for you because you're my brother, Jihoon. You're the only family I have."

><

"Well fuck." 

-was the first thing that was heard when the teacher entered the classroom. Jihoon and Soonyoung were separated but Jihoon's day became gleeful when he saw he had first three periods with Jun, one with Minghao and two with Jun and Soonyoung. 

The teacher sat in his chair and stared at the students, scanning all of them. His cold gaze met with Jihoon. "Name?" His voice was low and raspy, making Jihoon gulp. "Lee Jihoon." His ears were slouched, his tail curling round his wrist. The teacher nodded then looked at the others as they introduced themselves. "I'll be your homeroom teacher. My name is Kim Junghwa. I'm really strict when it comes to your behavior, I don't care about your grades as long as you're not failing. Are there any questions?"

Wow. Talk about being chic. He seemed young, his hair was slick back, he was wearing a suit. "Yes!" Jun raised his hand high. Teacher nodded in approval, "Why do we have a subject named Demonology? Thrice a week?" Jihoon was curious too. Why only demons? Is there something special about them that made them stand out? The teacher chuckled. "Just don't skip classes, Junhui."

What's with the short answer? It sounded more like a warning. Junhui nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Anything else?" 

Another boy raised his hand. "Why are there only boys in this class?" The class laughed at the boy's question. The teacher shrugged. "Probably because you're not lucky." "You're gonna cry, MinJae?" The boy stuck his tongue out to his friends.  
"What are you?" The entire class fell silent at Junhui's question. Jihoon didn't understand why but when the teacher smirked he had to admit it scared him. "I'm a wolf." Junhui smirked back. "That means I'm stronger." Teacher stood up and sighed. "Kids are always like this when they come. Strength isn't everything, Junhui. How can you fight if you can't analize your surroundings and use them in advance?" It made Junhui quiet. The teacher wasn't smirking anymore, he was rather smiling. "First year will be tough. Next year when you come you'll understand how foolish you were." 

Kim Junghwa left the classroom in silence. Junhui clicked his tongue as he looked at Jihoon. "Got me on that one. Well, have you met anyone else?" The boy seemed energetic with that wide smile on his face. "No, I didn't really have time." Junhui nodded. "I got separated from Minghao. We have different roommates and we're in different blocks. Who's your roommate?" Jihoon smiled. He felt so relieved knowing he could have been paired up with someone else but he wasn't. "Soonyoung. He's the one I came with." Junhui pouted, pressing his hands against his cheeks. "You're so lucky! My Minghao was taken away from me!" He sprawled over the table and let out whale noise. Jihoon patted his back. 

Once the bell rang Junhui stood up quickly and grabbed Jihoon's hand. "Let's go find my baby!" Junhui cried out but it only made Jihoon laugh. 

><

"He must be round here somewhere." Junhui muttered as he ran through the hallway. While Junhui was looking for Minghao Jihoon was looking round for Soonyoung. The school was full of scents and Soonyoung's seemed a bit faint. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Jihoon jumped at Junhui's raised voice. Students looked at him in surprise but he didn't pay any attention to them. Jihoon's eyes widened when he saw the reason Junhui was so angry with. 

Minghao was surrounded by boys and they were picking on him. Junhui ran over to the boys and pushed them away. "You fucking shit!" The boys laughed at him, "Who the hell invited you to the party?" Jun glared at the boy. "Very funny you fucking clowns! Your mother did! If I see you around him again you'll see what I call a fucking party." His amber eyes seemed to glow and his cheeks became red with anger.   
One of the boys however looked at Jihoon. His eyes were wide and his cold heart was melting. Jihoon stared back, confused by the boy. He was extremely handsome, and tall. The boy moved away from the crowd but he stopped just when Jihoon felt an arm slip around his shoulders. "Jihoonie!" Jihoon looked in surprise at Soonyoung who had  a wide  grin on his face. "Hyung!" Jihoon smiled. "I thought I scented you." Soonyoung had a proud look on his face but it made Jihoon laugh. He looked back at Junhui and the bully argue but the boy who wanted to approach him was gone. 

"You alright?" Soonyoung leaned down and followed his gaze. "Oh, those are demons. That demon who's fighting with that kid is Choi Seungcheol. I had the first period with him. He's crazy." 

"What's going on here?!" The entire hallway fell silent when a loud voice echoed. Out of all the confused students the bully, Seungcheol had a smile on his face. "I'm welcoming the new kids!" He yelled, looking round for the person. A boy with shoulder length brown hair and coffee brown eyes stomped through the hallway and towards Seungcheol. "Yah, what did I tell you about bullying people!?" He stood in front of Junhui and faced Seungcheol.

With a grin on his face he scanned Jeonghan's face. Junhui grabbed Minghao's hand and pulled him away. "You told me not to. But I'm a demon, honey. I do what I want no matter what." Jeonghan scoffed at his attitude. "Don't. Don't pick on students, Choi Seungcheol. I'm really tired of your bullshit." Seungcheol laughed. "Can't wait to see what will happen the next time I grab my victim." Seungcheol smirked as he turned away from him and walked away, followed by his puppies.

Jeonghan walked over to Junhui and smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry for what happened. I'm trying my best to stop that."Junhui smiled and bowed, his hand still tight around Minghao's. "Thank you a lot." "Don't mention it. My name is Jeonghan." "Junhui." "Minghao." "Soonyoung." The three introduced themselves and Jeonghan looked at Jihoon,  his eyes widening in realization before the hybrid could speak. "It's nice to finally meet you Jihoon. I'm Jeonghan."   
Jihoon hurried to pull Jeonghan up who bowed at him. "No you don't have to- Aish! " "Jihoon you're already popular?" Soonyoung giggled. "Shut up!" He nudged him. "Welcome to Pledis, Jihoon. I hope everything goes  well for you. "

><

That night was filled with stars. Mingyu couldn't help but sigh as he lowered his gaze from the sky and onto his hands.

"Hungry?" His roommate, Wonwoo asked as he sat down beside him, offering him a glass of blood. Mingyu shook his head, sighing again. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "I swear to God, once more." Mingyu smiled but returned to his depressed self again. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. "His blood smelled more delicious."

Wonwoo sighed this time. "You're still thinking about that cat? " Mingyu nodded, wanting to sigh again but stopping. "Lee Jihoon. Aish that bastard ruined everything. I was so close to him but his friend came. " Wonwoo chuckled, taking another sip of the blood. "And what would you do if his friend didn't come? "

Mingyu stayed quiet as he closed his eyes and sighed,which was unnoticed by Wonwoo who seemed deep in thought. "I would probably mark him."

Wonwoo's head snapped towards him in shock. "Mingyu are you stupid?" Mingyu ignored his insult. " You didn't smell his blood, hyung. It was so sweet and fresh-" he stopped to lick his lips, a smile spreading on his face. "-He's so cute. When I saw him standing in the hallway all alone I almost tackled him. " "But you didn't." Wonwoo smirked. Mingyu frowned, and opened his eyes, glaring at the sky, cursing it for his bad luck. "I didn't."   
However he smirked again.

"But I will."

 

* * *

 

 

 _Shouldn't_ _we care about each other?_  
 _Shouldn't_ _you give me_ _everything_ _when_ _I feel like I have nothing?_  
 _Shouldn't_ _you_ _be here when I feel like I have nothing?_

"Demons are put in categories according to their looks and abilities. First group are the weakest ones of demons, Crawlers. They are short and vicious, they take appearances of children to attack people. They don't have any special abilities they're just mischievous and love to scare people. They're ugly." The students laughed at Mrs Lee, their Demonology teacher who was a beautiful young elf.

"The third group however is stronger than the Crawlers. Gargoyles. These demons are dangerous, they have high magic resistance and wings, they're extremely terrifying and, of course, ugly." She stopped for a moment for the students to understand. "We're good?" When they all nodded she smiled. "The second group would be Sins. They're extremely strong and they're divided in subcategories according to the Seven Deadly Sins. You can't really tell which one of them is the most dangerous. In your books there are further explanations so I won't annoy you with this. I'm sure you know the deadly sins and I will pester you about them. So, they have human forms, extremely high magic resistance and they're not someone to joke around with. Like humans, they can choose. They have a choice."   
Mrs Lee looked around the class with a look that held emotions, strong emotions. She sat down on her chair and sighed. "Don't judge them because of something they didn't choose. Your family might turn your back to you but a demon could become your family." She shook her head, "You shouldn't separate them from the ones they love. Demons love once in their entire existence."

The students were confused at the tone she was talking with. Her glossy eyes were enough to tell them the answer; she loved.   
However she quickly snapped out of her trance and switched the page, her face frowning. "This last category-" Her head snapped towards the door that burst open. Jihoon's eyes widened at the demon, Choi Seungcheol. The demon closed the door with his foot and walked to his seat. "Mr Choi, is there a reason you're late?" The demon looked up at her with a sigh, boredom etched in his gaze and voice. "Why would I attend class talking about my own existence?" She chuckled. "You don't know everything about yourself, Seungcheol." Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Proceed with your lesson, miss Lee. You can't fight me on this one."

Mrs Lee stared at him. She wanted to fight him, she wanted to tell him so much shit that would scare him but instead she stood up and proceeded from where she left off. "Leviathans are at the top of almost every chains. They're cruel, rude, disrespectful, ignorant, dangerous, sinister, selfish, self absorbed animals without control." She stared at Seungcheol as she described the demons. Seungcheol on the other hand smirked, maintaining his cocky facial expression. "Don't forget their thirst for angels."

The teacher gave him a look of disbelief but glared. "Shut up." Jihoon glanced at him. The boy stayed quiet, a devilish smirk on his lips. "Anyways, Leviathans are extremely powerful and smart. It's hard to find an opening to kill them but in most cases only angels are able to do that." Seungcheol's look became distant while Mrs Lee continued talking, not paying attention to the little rebel. "They rip their hearts out."   
Seungcheol's fist smacked against the table which made the students jump in fright while the teacher simply gave him an annoyed look. At the same time the bell rang but no one stood up or moved for the matter. "We'll continue next time." Seungcheol glared at her for ignoring him before he disappeared, black smoke dispersing in the air.

Jihoon was frightened by the scene that happened but he stood up from his seat and along with the other students he made his way to his locker. As he swapped his books he spun round to walk away but a certain vampire was blocking his way. Immediately his tail was round his waist as he looked up at the giant. "Excuse me." Jihoon stepped aside but the vampire was blocking his way.

The vampire in front of him was the one from yesterday that was with Seungcheol while he bullied Minghao. Jihoon took a step aside, not wanting to anger him or tempt him since he knew his blood was fucking delicious.

He was stopped again by the vampire as he mimicked his actions. „You've been on my mind since yesterday." Jihoon gulped, daring to look up at him. „I'm sorry." His voice was low and soft. Mingyu knew he was afraid and it only made the situation more awkward since he couldn't stop thinking about Jihoon's blood. He took another step forward but Jihoon took one back. Mingyu sighed, rubbing the back of his head. „I'm Mingyu." He held his hand up, hoping Jihoon wouldn't deny him.

Mingyu smiled when Jihoon,unsure and suspicious, shook his hand. „Lee Jihoon." Mingyu nodded, „Where are you going, Jihoon?" Mingyu stepped out of the way and beside Jihoon, following him. „History." He muttered, his voice was soft and low but he knew Mingyu heard him clearly. „Really? I'll take you there." Jihoon turned to smile at him. „I know where the class is." „Okay." Mingyu nodded and continued to follow him. If Jihoon was less awkward and scared he'd have probably smiled but he stayed quiet and walked on.

History wasn't hard, since there's nothing new about history they were repeating what they've already learnt in primary school. To Jihoon it was too easy and he thought about skipping but he was too afraid of the teacher's wrath. „So, Jihoon, have you met any friends?" Mingyu asked the question that has been bugging him since he saw Soonyoung converse with him. It itched Mingyu to know who the fucker was and he couldn't help but to think of the tiger as a love rival. And Mingyu is the only one who will have Jihoon's heart. He knew the feeling in his heart, he knew very well he'd be more than capable of killing someone for Jihoon. Unfortunately it didn't mean the same for Jihoon. „I came here with my friend Soonyoung. Even though we don't have many classes together I have Jun and Minghao. Do you know them?"

Mingyu nodded, turning round the corner. „Yeah, Minghao is the fairy Seungcheol hyung bullied yesterday and Jun is the dragon who dared to fight him." He laughed at the memory. „Yes, I know them." „You're the one who bullied Minghao too." Jihoon glanced at him, confused when the vampire laughed. Mingyu shook his head. „No. He's just a friend I spend time with. I don't bully people." „What if he tells you to do that or else you can't hang out with him?" Mingyu looked at Jihoon with a warm smile, his fangs showing. „I don't bully people Jihoon. However..." He muttered, not realizing. „What?" They soon reached the hallway where the class was. „It's-„Jihoon fell silent when Mingyu held his wrist, making him look up at the tall boy. Mingyu had a serious gaze on his face, making Jihoon become aware again. „What?" His voice was small and scared. Mingyu stared into his eyes, not moving an inch. Jihoon on the other hand was extremely confused and embarrassed by the proximity of their bodies- which were pressed against each other because of Mingyu's hold on Jihoon's waist. "I don't want to see another male close to you." Mingyu leaned down, closing his eyes and brushing his nose against Jihoon's.

To Jihoon it was an act of affection since he's a cat and it was rather done among lovers. However Jihoon got lost in the moment and purred. Mingyu didn't move away, instead he pulled Jihoon closer and tangled his fingers in his hair, scratching his head. "Ah..." Jihoon felt his heart leap at the beautiful feeling, his purrs becoming louder, soft breaths passing his lips. Jihoon snapped out of the moment and jumped away from the vampire who seemed like someone ripped away a half of him. "I'm sorry." Jihoon spun round and left with a red face and his tail dancing behind him.

Mingyu couldn't help but smile at Jihoon. The boy was extremely cute and shy it made Mingyu only love him more. He turned round and left towards the roof where he guesses Wonwoo and Seungcheol would be.

"Yah! What the hell did I just witness!" He stopped when he heard the familiar voice of the student council president. "Jeonghan." He faced the boy who had a confused look on his face. "Mingyu I swear to God-" "-Hyung." Mingyu stopped him, offended by Jeonghan's thoughts of him. "I fell in love." Jeonghan raised an eye brow. "Really now? Shouldn't you think about things before acting? How do you know Jihoon is even attracted to men? Or vampires, for the matter?" Mingyu glared at the boy. "We'll see what happens in the end, Jeonghan. Shouldn't you pay attention to a certain student that loves _you_?" Jeonghan's eyes widened as he stared at Mingyu. "What?" Mingyu scoffed at him. "Yeah, you should see further than people's actions. Everything he does is because he loves to annoy you." He didn't give him a chance to answer and turned round and left. "Mingyu who are you talking about?!"   
"You'll see yourself, Jeonghan. You tell yourself you hate him but I hope that changes."

Jeonghan was left alone in the hall with Mingyu's words repeating themselves in his head. "Someone I hate?"

His eyes widened as he stared after Mingyu.  
  


_'Don't you think it's love when he wraps his arms around you and instead of butterflies you feel like you're surrounded by walls no one can bring down? Like- you feel so secure, you feel so, special. And no one else can make you feel that way.'_

"Yah! I told you the x is -3!" Jihoon glanced at a pair of students who were sitting with him. Seungkwan was what you would call a diva, he had his way with words, he always wore sunglasses and he didn't drink or eat anything-just water- he was a merman.

"It's not it's 7!" The boy he was fighting with was Hansol, or Vernon, a wolf boy who came from America and he was extremely smart and it was dangerous to mess with him and his math skills. But one person didn't give a shit about that. "Let me see your notebook!" Seungkwan took Hansol's notebook and gave him his own. "They're so annoying." Jun rolled his eyes, leaning against Minghao who was already sprawled over the table. "Ha! I found your mistake!" Hansol grinned, standing up and throwing the notebook on the table. Seungkwan leaned over and re-read the numbers and letters in the task. Hansol smirked, sitting down. Jihoon chuckled at Seungkwan who put his sunglasses on and sat down. "I forgot about that."

 "Seungkwan just admit he's smarter than you." Seungkwan laughed loudly at Jihoon who sighed. " That will never happen kitten! People have flaws!" Jun snorted, raising his head to laugh at Sungkwan, "You said you're flawless." Seungkwan rolled his eyes before standing up. "I'm diva Boo, Junnie. This little puppy will never be on my level." He spun round and left, his hand on his hip.

"Did he..?" Vernon's proud grin disappeared and instead was replaced by a very angry face. Without a word he stood up and fast walked after him. "Oh-uh, someone's having it rough!" Jihoon and Jun looked up at Soonyoung who sat down beside them. He frowned when he saw their disgusted faces. "What? You'll see in a few minutes."

"Anyways..." Soonyoung rolled his eyes, looking for something in his backpack. "I put it here..." He muttered while Jihoon leaned to see what was he looking for. "I found something you guys would be shocked to see. It's about Jihoon." Jihoon's eye brows furrowed as he glanced at Jun and Minghao. He looked back at Soonyoung whose grin was wide. "I won't tell you. You'll see when I find it." "Yah-" "-I'm your hyung! Respect- Ouch!" Soonyoung cried out when Jihoon whacked him on the back of his head. "Yah!" "I have to go now. I have Demonology again." Jihoon stood up and waved to his friends. "See you guys tomorrow."

Jihoon was really surprised when he saw Mingyu sitting on a chair next to his in the back. When he saw Jihoon come inside his grim handsome face was immediately radiating with happiness and light. Jihoon on the other hand did his best at trying to forget what had happened in the hall and sat down next to him. He wasn't here yesterday, why was he here today? "Hi Jihoon." The students looked at Mingyu then at Jihoon whose cheeks were beat red. "Hi Mingyu." Jihoon muttered. Mingyu merged their tables together and moved closer to Jihoon, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him into his chest. Jihoon's tail was wild and his ears kept flinching. "W-What the hell are you doing!?" Jihoon tried to move away, noticing all the looks the students were giving them but Mingyu leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the cat's neck, making him freeze.

"Don't tempt me." Mingyu whispered in his ear, his teeth grazing Jihoon's ear. Jihoon's eyes shut close, his purrs coming out soft as he nuzzled his face in Mingyu's chest, hearing his heart beat. "They're watching!" Jihoon gulped, trying to move again. Mingyu turned to glare at the students who quickly looked away from the two. "Mingyu-" Jihoon's voice was replaced by a purr that came from his chest. Mingyu ran his hand through Jihoon's hair, scratching him behind his ears that twitched in pleasure.

"Hello kids!" Loud voice came from the mermaid teacher of biology as she entered the classroom. Jihoon grabbed Mingyu's hand and moved away, hoping holding hands would be enough to have him away. Mingyu moved his lips away from him but he still held Jihoon in his arms. Miss Jung looked at Jihoon with raised eye brows, making Jihoon blush and lower his head. "Are you judging, Miss Jung?" Mingyu glared at her but she laughed at him. "Young mister Mingyu, you make a lovely couple." She winked before turning round and starting her lessons.

Mingyu smiled and placed a kiss on Jihoon's forehead. "I love you."  
  


* * *

_**True love is something you don't feel immediately. It comes slowly because love never rushes. You never rush things in love. You understand each other and** _ **slowly** _**is for sure, for eternity. When you rush things you just love in a moment, it leaves as it came. But when it comes slowly, it becomes strong- you** _ **_feel that_ ** **_strength_ ** **_._ **

It's really strange when someone tells you they love you but they've known you for a day. It doesn't sound possible. Is a heart capable of feeling such a strong emotion towards someone you only know name of? Only a name. Isn't that risky? 

Jihoon sighed for the nth time that day. Mingyu's words were hunting him like a hunter. His tail couldn't stop moving and it was irritating Soonyoung who kept whining. "Just tell me what happened Jihoonie! You tail is provoking me!" Soonyoung glared at Jihoon's tail while Jihoon barely looked at him. They were in their room, it was Saturday. 

The two were lying on their beds, relaxing. Well, Soonyoung was relaxing while Jihoon kept his mind occupied with Mingyu. Mingyu smile, lips, teeth, fangs, height, voice, lips, lips, lips... "Jihoon." He looked at Soonyoung who had an annoyed look on his face. "Who got you aroused?" Jihoon's eyes widened, his head snapped towards Soonyoung who shook his head in disappointment. "Warn me before you bring your lover here." "Yah! It's not that, idiot!" Soonyoung laughed. "Ommo, you're so shy! Can I know who's the unfortunate one?" Jihoon rolled his eyes, laying his head back down. "Piss off, Soonyoung." "Yah, tell me! I won't tell anyone!" "Telling you is like yelling it out loud in the school!" 

Soonyoung placed his hand on his chest, a gasp passing his lips. "Your claws are too long Jihoonie. My heart is broken." "Soonyoung you're annoying." Soonyoung suddenly stood up. "Oh! I found what I wanted to show you yesterday!" Jihoon sat up, eager to know. Soonyoung pulled out a piece of paper from his book and sat down next to Jihoon. "Look at this. It's three hundred years old." Jihoon's eyes widened as he stared at a photo of himself. He was wearing a school uniform same as the one this school had. "This is... Where did you get this?" Soonyoung grinned. "There's a strange section in the library. I found it in a book about witches." "Really?" Jihoon's ears were high in the air and pointed towards Soonyoung who laughed. "Wanna go there now?"

><

"It says here vampires don't live forever. Their average life span is about five hundred years!" Jihoon sighed in annoyance at Soonyoung who kept reading something Jihoon already knew. "Soonyoung-" "-They usually have one mate for life. They mate at will." Jihoon's ears perked up and his tail immediately danced around since his mind was swirling with Mingyu. 

Soonyoung raised an eye brow, placing the book down and looking at his tail then into his eyes. "So a vampire is arousing you? Hm..." He nodded, then took another book from the shelf. Jihoon scoffed at him, his cheeks reddened. He raised a book above his head, tempted to throw it but then remembered how old the book must be and put it down. "Good choice." He looked back at a voice that was behind him. He sighed when he saw it was Vernon. "Expected someone else?" He smirked, patting his shoulder as he passed him and sat beside him. Jihoon's nose scrunched when he scented a strange smell on Vernon. "You're disgusting! " Jihoon covered his face in disbelief and disappointment. Hansol laughed. "He asked for it. But I don't mind."   
Soonyoung laughed with him. "He's your mate?" Hansol nodded. "Yeah, but I don't really want to think of us as people who are together because we can't choose. I love Seungkwan because of him, not because I have to but because I want to. " it was usually Jihoon who said something offensive since the boy really disliked PDA or any kind of feelings people shared but at that moment he could only think about Mingyu. ' _I love you_ ' is said so easy but the meaning is so heavy it keeps tugging on his heart. "That's deep, wolf boy. " Soonyoung teased him but Vernon shrugged, a toothy grin in his face. "It comes out when you're in love. " he caught a sight of random books on the table. "What are you guys doing? Projects this early? " He took the book from Soonyoung and chuckled when he saw the title. "Vampires? Pure curiosity or something else?"

Soonyoung placed a photo in front of him making the younger boy look at Jihoon in confusion. "You're a vampire?" "No, we're trying to see how did I end up here  three hundred years ago. At the same place. My kinds life span is a hundred years. This photo is over three hundred years old." "Wow, that's something interesting. Why don't you ask the professors? " Soonyoung shook his head. "They change every year." "Yes but this school is old. Some professors have been here a few times." Jihoon and Soonyoung exchanged glances before nodding to Vernon. "Cool. Now if you'll excuse me I have homework to do."   
Soonyoung laughed and Jihoon stood up. "We'll be at the other table since we're really loud and you don't like that." Hansol smiled at Jihoon. "Thank you guys."

><

"Vampires have a few days in a year during which they have to mate. It's easier when they have mated before but if they have not then the vampire experiences pain, hurt, jealousy and they're easily aroused by someone they have feelings for. They're extremely protective and possessive, they overreact, their feelings are easily hurt -Jihoonie you're in for a lot of fun!"

Jihoon whacked Soonyoung on his head. Soonyoung kept reading about vampires and even though he pretended he was annoyed and angry with him he was intrigued by what his hyung was reading. "What? Have you found anything?" "I can't concentrate because of you!" "Really now? Because of me or because you keep imagining you vampire during the mating season? " Jihoon's eyes widened as he stared at Soonyoung. Soonyoung laughed loudly. "Aish Jihoon just tell me his name. " Jihoon looked away with a blushing face, holding his tail so it would stop betraying him. "No. I'm not thinking about him." "He's the aggressive type, right? He's the one who takes action? " "Soonyoung shut up!" "And you enjoy that! " Soonyoung gasped, leaning away from Jihoon, holding his head in disbelief. "You grew up too fast! " Jihoon hit him with a book making him cry out in pain.

Jihoon crossed his arms and stayed quiet, controlling himself in order not to kill Soonyoung. "He's just... possessive. And he doesn't care about other people." Soonyoung's teasing grin disappeared and instead he smiled. "Don't you think it's great he doesn't care what other people have to say? Plus he's possessive - vampires don't waste their time on meaningless things. He's not messing around Jihoonie. What about you?" "What about me?" "Do you feel anything towards him? I mean I know it's the first week but cats get easily attached. Is he handsome? Cold? Nice? Polite? Rude?" Soonyoung chuckled as he switched a page in the book and read.

Jihoon's eyes twinkled as he smiled at the thought of Mingyu. "He's handsome, and he's nice. He's really tall and his eyes aren't red, they're so - so beautiful and brown like coffee. He-" "Did he kiss you? Mark you? Is there anything on your body he left? Be interesting!" Jihoon's eyes started to roam the library, looking anywhere but at Soonyoung while his tail gave him off. Soonyoung looked at his tail then up at him and raised an eye brow. "No. He didn't mark me." Soonyoung could hear purrs coming from Jihoon's chest. "Are you sure, Jihoon? " "Yes! Why are you asking?!"

Soonyoung pushed the book in front of him. "The mating season to vampires starts in two weeks. If you're not marked... Well, your vampire will be more than possessive." Jihoon's eyes widened. His ears fell against his head and his tail froze. He reread the  sentences again and again.

_If a vampire_ _hasn't_ _claimed his mate but bears feelings towards him/her it is not unusual for them to kill creatures that they find suspicious of trying to seduce their beloved one. It's recommended for the safety of your friends to not_ _talk_ _to them and spend the mating season with your vampire. Symptoms of the mating season can be noticed a week or two (sometimes even months) before the season starts._

><

On the beautiful Monday morning Jihoon never felt more scared for his friends. Soonyoung understood him, he was the one who helped him after all,  but Jun was extremely worried about him.   
"Jihoon!" Even though Jihoon was extremely frightened of Mingyu's mating season his tail told everyone how happy the cat was to see him. The vampire embraced Jihoon in his arms, raising him off the ground making Jihoon hold himself tightly onto Mingyu. He put him down, his arms still around the cat. Mingyu placed his forehead against Jihoon's and brushed their noses together which made Jihoon purr.  "Good morning." Mingyu muttered, moving his head away to kiss the cat's forehead. "Good morning." Jihoon muttered back, opening his eyes. 

Mingyu smiled and took his hand, leading him down the hall. "What's your first period?" "Spells and witchcraft. You?" Mingyu fiddled with a paper in his hands. "Hm... Practice." Jihoon glanced up at him, bothered by the fact they couldn't spend time together. "Practice?" Mingyu nodded, pulling him closer. "Yes, we train self defence and stuff. It's really useful but it's the first time this class is being held. The school is over three hundred years old but it was never held." Jihoon nodded in understanding. He opened his mouth to talk but he stopped when Mingyu held his hand tightly and stopped him. "Mingyu?" 

The vampire's  jaw was clenched tight, Jihoon could see fire in his eyes. "Come here." Jihoon couldn't stop moving his tail, he was so nervous his hands started to sweat. "Mingyu?" His voice was high pitched as the vampire pushed him inside the janitor's and pinned him against the wall. "There's another person's scent on you." Mingyu didn't give Jihoon time to justify himself and say he had a roommate.

 Mingyu pressed his lips against his roughly, the only thought on his mind was 'someone is trying to seduce him' -and he can't let that happen. Jihoon moaned as Mingyu tugged on his lip, drawing blood until the red substance appeared. "Minggu-" Jihoon kept purring, his voice coming out as a high pitched gasp. Mingyu trailed kisses from his lips to his neck. He drew blood and it had Jihoon raising his voice. Mingyu raised his hand and covered his mouth with his hand before he bit him.

><

"Holy shit!" Soonyoung screeched as soon as Jihoon stepped inside the classroom. All eyes landed on Jihoon who had a swollen lip and miserably badly hidden hickeys on his neck and jaw. His face was red and he avoided to raise his head. "Jihoon what the hell-" Jihoon covered his loud mouth with his hand. "Don't be so fucking loud!" Soonyoung sat down and stared at Jihoon's neck. "What?" "Oh my God!" Jihoon hit his head on the table when he saw Jun running towards him, dragging Minghao behind him. "You had sex!" Jihoon's tail was wrapped tightly round his own wrist. "Yah!" He yelled at Jun who laughed at him.

"Was it your vampire? You're mates?" Soonyoung whispered to him. Jun placed his hand on Jihoon's shoulder and Jihoon noticed his claws. "Oh, he did you well." "Stop!" Jihoon cried out as he covered his red face with his hands. Soonyoung and Jun laughed, "He told me to stay away from you. You didn't even tell him I'm your roommate." Soonyoung nudged him, pouting, his tail showing he was faking it by dancing. "Soonyoung-ah-" "I thought Soonyoung is the older one?" Soonyoung looked at Jun with a pout and shook his head quickly. "No, he treats me like  a kid! He doesn't even respect me!" Jun chuckled. "You guys are like cats and dogs. Look how well Minghao and I get along." Jun reached beside himself to hold Minghao's hand but the younger boy wasn't even beside him. "What the..." Jun stood up and sighed. "I have to go. See you guys around."

"He was here even thought this wasn't his class?" Jihoon wondered and Soonyoung nodded. "Yeah. He-" Soonyoung trailed off as a boy walked to the class. With the same physical appearance as Soonyoung, Soonyoung knew he was a tiger hybrid. Jihoon looked at him in confusion but followed his gaze. His confused face was replaced by a grin. "Soonyoung do you know him?" Jihoon nudged him. The boy smiled at Soonyoung before taking a seat in front of him. Soonyoung smiled back and quickly sat down. "He's cute." Jihoon whispered. He expected something from Soonyoung but the boy kept staring at the back of the boy's head. Jihoon laughed before taking Soonyoung's pencil case and placing it beneath the table. He reached out for the boy and Soonyoung attempted to stop Jihoon but the boy already turned round. He immediately smiled and looked from Jihoon to Soonyoung. "Hello." He nodded his head. "Hi. My name is Jihoon. This is Soonyoung." He gestured towards Soonyoung who smiled like a creep. "Oh, my name is Seokmin." Jihoon and he shook hands. Soonyoung shook his hand and their hands however stayed like that throughout the conversation. "My name is Soonyoung. Nice to meet you Seokmin." "You too Soonyoung." Seokmin's eyes were almost closed as his eye smile showed, making Soonyoung smile wider. 

Jihoon smirked, feeling satisfied with his accomplishment. However he soon blushed when he remembered what Mingyu did to him. His hand instinctively went to his neck and he bit his lips, still tasting metal,

><

Seungcheol sighed as he took a step away from the body. Hwa Sungjong was a freshmen who disappeared on the first day. Even though no one noticed it was Seungcheol's duty to notice such 'small' things. The boy was a puppy, so he was small and easily controllable, there were scratch marks all over his skin , it was still hard to determine who it was since almost every creature had claws. What definitely finished him off was the big swing on his neck, his jugular vein was ripped but even without that the boy would have a hard time living.

"Wow. It's the second one." He looked up at Joshua who had a judging look towards him. Seungcheol rolled his eyes and searched his pocket for the blue diamond. "I found him, Hong. Leave me alone." He pointed the diamond at the boy and he disappeared, the diamond absorbed him. Joshua sighed. "I find that hard to believe, Seungcheol. You're always out there hanging out with the bloody and dark ones. Perhaps, if it weren't for them you'd have a chance with Jeonghan."

Seungcheol scoffed at him and took careful, already calculated steps towards him. "Are you sure I still don't have that chance?" Joshua chuckled, shaking his head. "You think he'd spend time with you? After everything he'd seen you done?"He tilted his head questioningly before pouting, "I don't think so. He'd rather have someone who doesn't dirty himself with blood and fire, someone who will not worry him and someone-" "-Someone like you? Give me a break you pestering little shit!"Seungcheol raised his voice. 

Joshua's smirk widened whereas Seungcheol clenched his fists tightly. "He'll never love you, Seungcheol." Seungcheol smirked, which made Joshua confused. "I'm a demon, Hong. I'm the reason why people do exactly what they don't want to."

The angel's gaze darkened as he raised his hand to hit him, his fists clenched tightly but Seungcheol pushed him back, making him trip and fall. "Cute." Seungcheol smirked before disappearing, black smoke dissipated in the air. Joshua scoffed at the place where he stood before hitting the ground in anger and annoyance. 

><

"You have to see this Jihoon!" Jihoon rolled his eyes when he saw Soonyoung running towards him again. "Look!" Jihoon's annoyed expression was replaced by a rather confused and frightened one. "What the hell is this?" He muttered, glancing at Soonyoung who also seemed scared. 

The older boy looked around before leaning closer to Jihoon's ear. "Someone has been murdering the students. One has been murdered already. According to the last year's seniors a student would  disappear every second week of a month." Jihoon gulped as he took the papers Soonyoung placed in front of him. His tail was lowered, it was almost touching the floor and it kept going between his legs out of fright. 

True, as Soonyoung had said the students appeared every second week of a month. They were all murdered in the same way; wounds were inflicted with claws all over the bodies especially wrists and ankles to disable their movements, then their chest was clawed only to be finished with the cut of the jugular vein. The sight of the dead bodies brought tears to Jihoon's eyes, not because they were scary but because he feared of the monster that could do that to him or his friends. "Aigoo don't cry!" Soonyoung quickly wrapped his arms around him, Jihoon's sniffs catching attention of several students that walked by . 

"They can't find the one responsible for this?" Soonyoung scratched the spot behind his ears which made the younger one calm down a bit but he was still crying. It wasn't unusual for cats to become depressed because of something they find rather unacceptable or ... well, depressive. Soonyoung was a tiger and he was older which is why he could handle things better whereas Jihoon was a baby and he hadn't really seen the real world out there. Soonyoung patted his back and wiped his tears away. "Where's your vampire? Let's go find him?" Jihoon nodded, holding Soonyoung's hand as the older boy lead him down the hall.

><

"I didn't mean to bite him. He just..." Mingyu pushed his hair back before raising his hand to block his partner's punch. Wonwoo chuckled, aiming for his head but he wasn't reaching it. "Your mating season is nearing Mingyu, you just got carried away." Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's shoulders and tripped him, pinning him onto the ground. He sat on Wonwoo's stomach and sighed. "I don't know what to do when it comes. I might hurt him or someone else." Wonwoo raised his leg and pushed him back, their positions switching. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Take him to your place. If things don't go well I'll give him my phone number and-" Wonwoo let out a gasp of pain when Mingyu punched him and knocked him aside, Mingyu's index finger pointed at him and a serious look on his face. "He doesn't need your phone number." "Mingyu if you get out of control I'm the only one who can protect him. And knock some sense into you. You've been through enough seasons to know I'm right." "Jihoon-"

Mingyu stopped when his nostrils were filled with a very familiar scent. He stood up from the ground and frantically looked round the training room. He could see Jihoon and his friend holding hands while looking round. What had his heart flipping were Jihoon's tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong?" Mingyu ignored Wonwoo as he ran to Jihoon and wrapped his arms tightly round him. "Minggu!" Jihoon returned the hug and started to cry. 

"What happened?" Wonwoo asked Soonyoung, letting Mingyu comfort Jihoon. Soonyoung sighed. "He's a cat, and they're overly emotional. When I showed him some pictures of students who have been found dead he just lost it. I'm sorry Jihoon." Jihoon muttered something but didn't bother to repeat it as Mingyu whispered comforting words in his ear. The boy's crying stopped and Mingyu placed a kiss on his neck, the same spot he had bit earlier that day.

Wonwoo smiled at Soonyoung. "He's in safe hands now." Soonyoung smiled back. "I'll  be leaving now. Jihoon you can skip classes if you're not feeling like going." Soonyoung winked at Mingyu who nodded. "Hold on, I'll come with you!" Wonwoo grabbed his bag and left after Soonyoung. "Don't wanna be the third wheel." 

><

Jihoon sniffed softly, his eyes closed as he was leaning back against Mingyu's chest. After assuring him the ones responsible for all those deaths would be found, Mingyu took him to his dorm. Even though he shared the dorm with Seungcheol their rooms were separated. Mingyu had his arms round Jihoon as he leaned back against the wall. 

"I'm sorry for being so childish." Mingyu didn't bother to open his eyes as he inhaled Jihoon's sweet scent. "Don't apologize. It's not something you can control." Mingyu kissed his neck which made the cat shiver. "Minggu..." Jihoon started to play with Mingyu's fingers. "Hm?" Jihoon cleared his throat, his cheeks gaining colour. "Um, today, you bit me..." Mingyu sighed, tightening his hold round Jihoon. "I'm so sorry Jihoonie, please forgive me!" Jihoon smiled, his tail somehow wrapping itself round Mingyu's thigh. "Why did you do it?" 

He heard Mingyu sigh before he rolled aside, making the two lie down. Mingyu had Jihoon on his chest, Jihoon wrapped round him like a baby koala. "I got carried away. And that friend of yours..." He scowled at the ceiling. Jihoon raised his head and looked at him. "Soonyoung?" "Yes. I'm just jealous because he has spent so much time with you and has spent much time with you even today while I'm just- We just meet in the hall and that's every forty five minutes. I'm bothered by that fact."

Jihoon smiled as he moved his lips closer to Mingyu's, pressing them together. "Why me?" Mingyu smiled while Jihoon had a doubting look in his eyes. Mingyu kissed Jihoon again and placed his forehead against his. "Because you're so different Jihoon, you're so beautiful, cute and smart. I'm really proud because you're wearing my mark on your neck. I'm proud of having such a beautiful boyfriend."  
Jihoon blushed, a scoff of embarrassment coming from him. "I never agreed to being your boyfriend." Mingyu chuckled, rolling them so he was on top, pinning Jihoon down. He tilted his head and raised an eye brow. "You'd never say no, Jihoon." Jihoon grinned as Mingyu  placed butterfly kisses on his neck again, "How could I(say no)?"

><

Jeonghan watched in silence as the clouds moved in the sky. The Sun was hiding behind them and Jeonghan was thankful because otherwise he wouldn't be able to witness the serenity the sky was showing.

"Skipping classes?" His head snapped up and he looked round for the voice. He scoffed at Seungcheol who walked over to him and sat down. "You're always ruining everything." Seungcheol felt his heart crack at at angel's words. However he chuckled, pushing that feeling back. "Shouldn't you reward me for not messing with anyone this entire day?" 

Jeonghan looked up at him in confusion before he smirked. What Mingyu had said to him still bothered him. The demon liked him? Mingyu said it's someone he hates and Jeonghan was pretty sure Seungcheol was the only person he hated in school. "What do you consider a reward?" 

Seungcheol shrugged, twiddling a rock between his fingers before throwing it off the roof. "When I want to bully someone I need something to pull me away from that thought, something that's better than hitting someone." Jeonghan looked at the older boy, he looked deep into his eyes and there was no sign of joking. The angel smiled and sat up from the ground. "And what would make you feel better than hitting someone?" Seungcheol chuckled. "Someone. Someone I consider special." Jeonghan's throat went dry as Seungcheol looked up at him with glittery eyes. "Who-" He gulped, wetting his throat in order to speak properly. "Who would that be?"

Why was he nervous? Why did Seungcheol make him nervous? Was Seungcheol playing with him? Was he using his demonic spells and shit? 

"It don't matter." Seungcheol suddenly sat up. "We'll go somewhere tonight. Be ready at 7." Jeonghan's eyes widened as he reached out for Seungcheol-having a feeling the boy would disappear. And he disappeared before Jeonghan could argue with him.

"Aish that brat!" Jeonghan stomped his foot against the ground, annoyed by his acting.

* * *

 

_**I miss those times when I could tell you everything and you'd hug me and tell me not to care and that you're here.** _   
_**I miss those times when you made my heart beat like a drum, when I felt so safe around you, your smile was my sun, your lips my guilty pleasure. You were something I thought I couldn't live without.** _

For the past few days the students noticed that something strange was going on among the professors. They were extremely careful, serious and they kept looking outside.

"Miss Lee?" The teacher seemed almost frightened by Jihoon's voice. She quickly smiled and nodded for him to continue. "Why do we need to learn about demons specifically? This subject was never held before. And the practice?"  
Her smile fell but she smiled again, she was unsure if it was smart to give off any clues. "It's never late for something new, Jihoonie." 

Jihoon nodded, even though he could see it in her eyes she wasn't telling him something that would definitely scare him. "Why demons? They've been here for a long time and so has this school. Why haven't the older generations studied about them? My cousin said he has never heard of demonology."She looked at another student and sighed. 

"Kids, do what you're told to do and don't question the professors. We have enough to deal with without your quizzes." 

><

Seungcheol sat across the cafeteria and kept his attention on one student in particular. He was a fairy, his long brown hair was braided and he was wearing black skinny jeans and a jean jacket. He was stylish but he was also suspicious. Seungcheol noticed him that morning when the fairy came with a certain mark on his wrist. 

Usually those marks would mean from which clan you come but those clan marks are placed on members' shoulders, not wrists. Which means he belonged to a different kind of clan. His eyes were glowing as he looked round the cafeteria, his eyes meeting Seungcheol's before he sat down on an empty chair.   
The fairy looked at Seungcheol once more to see if he was really looking at him. Seungcheol glared at him, making the boy smirk. 

Instead of being afraid like they usually are when a Leviathan glares at them, this little piece of shit walked up to Seungcheol and leaned over the table. "Is there a problem, sweetie?" He asked in a mockery  tone. Seungcheol's eyes flashed black as he stood up and towered over the fairy. The boy clicked his tongue and took a step back, the same smirk on his face. "Size don't matter to me, baby." He shrugged, laughing, making the students look at them with interest. Seungcheol held him by his neck, raising him off the ground.

"It should (matter)." He smirked when the boy gasped for air. Seungcheol's eyes narrowed when he felt his hand go numb. The boy fell onto his knees, smirking before he started to cough. Seungcheol's hand was going numb and it became visibly darker than his natural skin tone. "What did you do?" Seungcheol punched the boy with his foot, making him fall back. Students were watching but no one dared to oppose the Leviathan. "Fucking shit." Seungcheol squeezed his numb hand but he couldn't feel anything. "You think I need my hands to cut your fucking head off?"   
The cafeteria became darker as black clouds blocked the Sun. Seungcheol raised his hand and his summoned reaper scythe materialized in his hand. Seungcheol's eyes were pure black and they were shining with sin, just like every other demon's. "You can't kill me! Someone call help!" The Fairy boy yelled, his eyes wide and his body shaking. "You still think size don't matter?" Seungcheol swung the scythe behind his head and down towards the boy's neck.

"Seungcheol!"

The scythe stopped. A trail of blood ran down the fairy's neck.

><

The room was light again, Seungcheol didn't look away from the boy's eyes. The scythe was pressed against his skin, there was blood on the edge and on his neck. Seungcheol's black eyes held nothing but merciless killer look. The fairy was beyond frightened. "Seungcheol!" The second time he heard Jeonghan call him his eyes returned to normal and he moved the scythe away. He knew he went overboard and he didn't know how to look at Jeonghan who stood in front of him, between him and the fairy. 

"Are you okay?" he asked the fairy. The boy quickly stood up from the ground and pointed his finger at Seungcheol. "He almost killed me! How can such behavior be approved in this school! I'm letting my dad know about this!" Seungcheol would have made fun of him for thinking his dad could even say anything about Seungcheol but Jeonghan who stood in front of him made him extremely quiet and guilty. "You think he's responsible for this? You're the one who provoked him! I'm sure all of you-" He gestured at the students who were terrified. "-had a lesson about Leviathans. Professor said clearly 'they're quick-tempered and impulsive'! Tell your dad the real reason you were almost killed."

Seungcheol stared at the back of Jeonghan's head but when the boy turned towards him he quickly looked away. Seungcheol was confused. Jeonghan defended him? In front of everyone? "Come on." he grabbed Seungcheol's hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria. Seungcheol looked down at his numb hand and grinned like a child when he saw their fingers were entwined. Jeonghan lead him to an infirmary and sat him down on a bed, sitting next to him himself. 

Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan when their eyes met. Jeonghan chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought you were supposed to be a demon." "I am." Jeonghan smiled, placing his hand on Seungcheol's numb hand. "You could pass as an angel." The older  boy's smile fell as he continued to stare at Jeonghan who was focused on his hand. "It's a venom. You might not feel this hand for a few hours so take care and don't hurt yourself." Seungcheol nodded and looked away when the boy looked up at him. "Did he  hurt you anywhere else?" The older boy shook his head. "No." Jeonghan sighed but smiled again. "I'll be-" "-Don't go." Seungcheol held his wrist with his healthy hand. Jeonghan looked up at him with wide eyes but Seungcheol forced a smile. "Stay with me." Seungcheol gulped, sighing. "Please." The word was foreign on his tongue, he never begged. Choi Seungcheol never begged for anything, if he wanted something he'd get it and it was just the way he was. 

But the angel in front of him changed him. Seungcheol hoped to see him every day, he hoped to bump into him and hear him talk. 

Jeonghan sat down next to him and swung his legs, confused by Seungcheol's behaviour. It was unusual and new, not only to Jeonghan but to everyone. Seungcheol always fought before but it was rather hard to anger him. He was an exception among the Leviathans.

"Can I-" Jeonghan looked at him when the boy spoke but as soon as the angel looked at  he forgot what he wanted to say. "Can I hug you?" 

Shock after shock. Jeonghan nodded, hoping the boy was feeling well because that question was never expected from Choi Seungcheol.   
The demon stood up and hugged Jeonghan, holding him tightly. Questioning the demon's reasons and occasions, he doubtingly wrapped his arms round him and let him rest his chin on his shoulder. "Thank you." Jeonghan heard him mutter, his warm breath brushing his ear. The younger boy nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable when his cheeks reddened. "Are you okay?"

Seungcheol laughed, but he didn't move away. "Yes. We'll talk later. I want to enjoy this moment."

><

"The teacher might  not have heard it but I did! And you mispronounced deoxyribose!"

"Seungkwan don't fucking provoke me it won't end  good for you." Vernon gritted his teeth as Seungkwan smirked. The two were fighting again and it was annoying everyone in the class. 

"Please just kiss already!" Soonyoung rolled his eyes at the two bickering, covering his head with his jacket. The teacher left the classroom because someone came and told him _someone else_  needed him. So, since Vernon and Seungkwan wouldn't shut their fucking mouths the students were annoyed. Extremely. 

Seungkwan seemed speechless at Soonyoung's comment, his cheeks  visibly gained colour. He glanced at Vernon who had a smirk on his face. "Shut up cat!" Seungkwan threw his book at him, hitting him on the head. "Ouch!" Soonyoung cried out as he rubbed his head. Jihoon, who was there, couldn't even hear the boys.

He couldn't stop thinking about a student who stood far away next to a tree that lead to a scary forest that surrounded the school. It was a forest where werewolves and other dangerous creatures hang around. Usually when they want to go in they go in but the boy wasn't moving. Jihoon raised his head and frowned in confusion. The boy's lips were moving, he was talking to somebody. 

Jihoon felt his table move. He thought someone bumped into him but then it moved again and Jihoon realized it was an earthquake. Just as he was about to warn the others the entire school shook. Students were panicking but Jihoon felt someone hold him  in their arms and carry him out of the classroom. He could see Vernon holding Seungkwan against his chest, lowering his body to cover the merman just in case. "This way!" Soonyoung yelled, startling Jihoon. It was difficult for Soonyoung to walk because the ground was still shaking. When the door opened and Soonyoung stepped outside instead of relief, panic and fear washed over him. 

A fucking hydra was in the school yard.

><

"What's that?" Jeonghan ran down the hallway when he heard a terrifying shriek. Seungcheol pulled him back before the wall in front of them exploded. The two fell back but Seungcheol quickly covered Jeonghan. "Hydra." Seungcheol muttered before helping Jeonghan up. When Seungcheol made a step towards it Jeonghan held his hand. "Seungcheol don't! The professors will-" He risked everything at that moment. He grabbed Jeonghan's collar and kissed him. Jeonghan's soft, plump lips had a taste of strawberries. He pulled away and placed another kiss on  Jeonghan's forehead. "I love you."

He summoned his weapon, the reaper scythe, as he sneaked up behind one of hydra's tails and without much doubting he cut it off. He ran before another one of its tails could smash him like an ant. "Seungcheol!" He heard Mingyu's voice. "Over here!" He saw him waving from behind a tree behind hydra's heads. He headed towards him but the hydra blocked him and he could see its tail moving towards him. His scythe grew in size, a field forming round him. As the tail ran through the scythe the hydra shrieked.

One of its heads turned towards Seungcheol and opened its mouth wide. Seuncheol's skin became bloody red, the field around him was hot, it burned the grass and the ground beneath him. Seungcheol's clothes burned, his true form was revealed. As soon as his eyes became black he disappeared.

Mingyu looked at the students, looking for Jihoon. He was sweating out of fear that something maybe happened to him. "Jihoon! Jihoon!" He yelled, running pass students who were dead scared of the monster in front of them. "Minggu!?" His head snapped towards the direction he thought he heard Jihoon. "Jihoon!" He tried to smell him but his scent was mixed with the others it was impossible to use his nose. So he walked where he thought Jihoon was, where his heart lead him.

When he reached a clearing where Soonyoung and Jihoon were he immediately held the cat in his arms. "Minggu!" Jihoon wrapped his small legs round Mingyu's waist. "I thought you wouldn't find me!" Jihoon cried out, his tail moving faster than ever before. Soonyoung smiled at the two. Somewhere in his heart he couldn't stop thinking about Seokmin, the boy he had met in class.   
"Soonyoung?" his ears twitched towards the sound. His eyes widened when he saw Seokmin running towards him. "Seok- Oof!" he gasped when Seokmin knocked him back, his arms wrapped round the fellow tiger. "I thought you got hurt!" Seokmin moved away and scanned Soonyoung who blushed like a little girl. "No, I'm fine." He smiled at Seokmin before Seokmin hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're fine." Soonyoung laughed, feeling more than happy that Seokmin cared for him and that Seokmin was there in his arms. "How did that get here?" Seokmin questioned, turning to look at the monster. 

"Someone summoned it! I saw him do it!" Jihoon yelled, pointing at the monster. He was on Mingyu's back, the tall boy had a scary look on his face. "Have you ever seen him before?" Jihoon shook his head. "No, I could only see his lips moving. He was... " Jihoon looked round the school yard, his eyes landing on a tree behind on of hydra's tails. "There! It's that tree there!" 

><

Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol in awe as the demon cut the hydra's body like a fucking sushi but to no use. Why?  
To kill a summoned  hydra you have to find the summoning paper that's always a  few meters away from summoned ones. Jeonghan didn't expect of Seungcheol to hear him, he didn't even know if the form in front of him was even Seungcheol. 

"There! It's that tree there!" He heard someone yell. "Are you sure?" "Yes, he was standing there before hydra appeared!" 

His eyes widened when he overheard a conversation among students. He was surprised to see Mingyu and his mate along with another pair. "Mingyu?" "Jeonghan?" He ignored the sight of Mingyu piggybacking his cat mate and cleared his throat. "We need to get to the tree where the summoning paper is. I need your help, Mingyu." 

Jihoon's grip around Mingyu's neck tightened and Jeonghan was sorry for doing that but other students could get hurt and Seungcheol would definitely reach his limit sometime soon, he was using his all. "Jihoon..." Mingyu muttered, turning his head to glance at the cat. Jihoon slowly stood on the ground but his arms were still wrapped round Mingyu. "You can get hurt!" Jihoon cried. Mingyu held his hands and faced his mate, a smile tugging on his lips. "Jihoon, I'll come back. It's a promise." Jihoon looked up and their eyes met. Mingyu leaned down and placed a longing kiss on Jihoon's lips.

Soonyoung felt Seokmin intertwine their fingers and it made both of them smile. "Wonwoo can help. I'll call Joshua." Mingyu nodded before turning his back to Jihoon and walking away. He didn't want to turn around, it would only make him regret his decision to help his friend but he knew Jihoon was too worried. He shouldn't be worried. His mate would come back to him.

* * *

 

_**You're the cure for my soul, for this wounded and ripped rag.** _

_**My soul is thirsty for your touch and you love** _

_**I'm dying for your eyes, I can see myself in them and** _   
_**To me it means more than anything.** _

"No! Jihoon!" Mingyu couldn't make it in time.

He failed.

><

"Seungcheol is already decoying two heads. Wonwoo and Mingyu, you guys troll the two other heads while Joshua and I destroy the summoning paper."  
Mingyu and Wonwoo nodded before moving away and facing the monster. 

"You still think your father is scary?" Wonwoo nudged Mingyu who chuckled, taking his uniform off. Wonwoo followed his action and jumped in place, preparing himself for what's coming. "I think your father is scarier than this bitch here." Wonwoo laughed and pushed Mingyu who laughed.  
Suddenly they fell silent, sighs escaping their lips. "We can be smashed by this bitch. I don't want to be a mashed vampire." Wonwoo shook his head at the vampire. "I don't want to be a mashed wolf. Wouldn't go well with my image." Mingyu snorted, rolling his sleeves up. "What image?"

><

When Mingyu and Wonwoo ran towards the hydra and the monster was completely trolled Joshua and Jeonghan ran towards the tree where Jihoon said the summoner was standing. "It should-" Jeonghan faced Joshua who already had the paper in his hand. 

He placed it on the ground and the two held hands, their hands above the paper. They closed their eyes and focused. 

Mingyu groaned when the hydra screeched into his face, its horrible smell making him feel sick. "Buy yourself a toothbrush!" He growled as he punched its tooth, the fang falling off. It shrieked again and leaped forward to catch him between its jaws but Mingyu jumped up and hit its eye. When it raised its head Mingyu held tight onto her skin so he wouldn't fall off.

Seungcheol brought his scythe down and cut one head off. "Bad move, sweetie." He heard a familiar voice behind him. In time he managed to block a sword that was aiming his neck. "You-" Seungcheol growled when the fairy boy he earlier fought disappeared. He looked down at the hydra who grew two heads out of the one he cut off. "Fuck!" He cursed. He could see behind the hydra Joshua and Jeonghan holding hands and a piece of paper floating between them. 

The hydra's heads suddenly snapped towards the two angels and shrieked. Before the hydra could eat them Seungcheol cut its head off again. "Hyung you're not supposed to do that!" He heard Mingyu groan when another two heads grew. The hydra froze, its eyes wide.  It moved its tails, not towards the angels but towards the students.

Mingyu felt his blood run cold as he watched students scurry away before hydra could crush them. "Jihoon!" He heard someone scream his lover's name."Jihoon..." He wanted to shout but it came out as a whisper as he stared in disbelief.  The place that was crushed was the place where he left Jihoon and his friends. "No! Jihoon!"

He was late. He failed. Jihoon was...

He ran towards the place, his eyes bloody, his nails turning into claws as his inner demon came out. "Jihoon!" he growled, his claws scratching the tail until the hydra moved it. Like a madman he moved the piece of the ruins. "Jihoon! Jihoon! Jihoon!" His name became his mantra as he searched, his fingers bloody from all the scratches on his hands but he didn't care. Jihoon...

"Seungcheol you can kill it now! We did it!" It was all it took for Seungcheol to disappear, his scythe bigger than it previously had been. Without anyone seeing how, the hydra burst into ashes, covering everyone and everything within a kilometer radius. 

Mingyu let out a cry, tears streaming down his face. His beloved one was gone. He couldn't find him yet he heard his name upon the hydra's smashing.

Seungcheol walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking him. "Mingyu... maybe he's not here. He made it out."Mingyu covered his head with his hands, feeling ashamed of himself for not being there and protecting him the way vampires protect their mates. "I lost him." 

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan ran over to him with a smile, patting the boy's shoulder. The boy was still in his demon form. "You did well." Seungcheol nodded, not feeling so nice because Joshua was standing beside his angel. His eyes widened when Jeonghan leaned forward, not willingly. Seungcheol caught him before he could fall. "Jeonghan!" He picked him up in his arms, shaking him, thinking it would be dangerous if he fell asleep. "It's okay, the spell worn him out." Joshua spoke. Seungcheol looked up at him, surprised by the fact he spoke nicely to him. "He just has to rest." Joshua smiled before disappearing.   
Seungcheol looked down at Jeonghan and decided to carry him to his place. "Mingyu, come on." 

"I'll stay with him." He heard Wonwoo approach. He nodded and flew away. 

"Mingyu-" "-Don't tell me anything! Don't lie to me! I failed! I lost him!" Mingyu screamed, pushing Wonwoo away. Wonwoo held his hand and wrapped his arms around him. "Mingyu please. Jihoon was taken away by that fairy."

><

Jihoon sniffed,  chains were hurting much more than Jihoon could take. As a cat he was extremely sensitive and his sort of pain could be caused by someone bumping into him. He looked round the room he was in. 

It looked like a castle, the room he was in could be the throne room. He was tied next to the throne chair. Jihoon was sitting on the ground, the chains were short and went beneath the ground. The door opened and in walked a fairy, his wings flapping behind him as if he just landed. The boy had long brown hair braided and piercing blue eyes. His serious face became cheerful as he flew up to Jihoon and crouched next to him. "Ommo you're such a cute pet! Good thing I decided to keep you!" He patted his head, scratching him behind his ears but Jihoon moved away.

"Why am I here? I don't even know you!" Jihoon cried out, moving further away from the fairy. The boy stood up and sighed. "I know you. You're a hybrid. Not human and cat but cat, human and wizard." The fairy shook his head in disbelief. "It's something I'd love to explore." Jihoon's eyes widened when the fairy took out a knife from his pocket. "What are you doing!?" "I just need to mark some places and I don't have a marker." "No, please don't!" Jihoon's tears soaked his cheeks as the fairy pinned him to the ground and ripped his shirt off.

><

Seungcheol placed a tray with food and a glass of orange juice on a nightstand next to his bed where Jeonghan was lying. The angel was still sleeping and Seungcheol couldn't bring himself to wake him  up, he looked so peaceful and he was such a beauty Seungcheol repeated all the reasons why he loved him in his head.  "Staring is rude." When he heard his voice Seungcheol's eyes immediately darted to his already opened ones. He didn't realize Jeonghan was staring back at him?

Seungcheol cleared his throat and placed the tray on Jeonghan's lap. "I thought you'd be hungry." Jeonghan smiled. "Thank you."

He looked away from Jeonghan, not wanting to intimidate him while he ate. "Jihoon is missing." Jeonghan almost choked on the sandwich Seungcheol made. "Lee Jihoon? The hybrid that the Wizard Council ordered to watch out for?!" Seungcheol nodded. "The fairy I almost killed today took him." Jeonghan placed the sandwich down and sighed before drinking the juice. "We have to find him. That fairy is sick."  Seuncheol nodded again. "We'll look for Mingyu after you eat."

><

List of people Seungcheol started to trust became bigger and bigger. As  the only Leviathan in the school, and with Leviathan's being at the top of the supernatural chain, he didn't want to trust wrong people and he didn't want fake friends. He trusted his roommate Mingyu for starters, they knew each other before Pledis and Mingyu introduced him to Wonwoo. Even though it was the first time he met Jeonghan his heart could trust him. Just from that look in Jeonghan's coffee brown eyes. 

When Mingyu met his mate, Lee Jihoon, Seungcheol dealt with the fact the cat was more than friendly and kind. Jihoon lead to Soonyoung and Soonyoung lead to Seokmin, Jun and Minghao. So, Seungcheol had a group of friends, great people that were there when he told them they had to attack a castle with an army to save Jihoon and kill the fairy. All of them fucking agreed.

"I can't guarantee your return." Seungcheol spoke, looking all of them in the eyes. "I'm not forcing you, I'm just asking you to help... to help our friend." He chuckled, liking the word that was beautiful to pronounce. "You should  probably know we'd never let down our friends." Soonyoung chuckled and hit Seungcheol's back. Jeonghan held his hand, smiling at him. He looked at them once again. Mingyu was beyond gone from the room they were in. His eyes were red from all the crying and mourning for Jihoon, and of course we can't forget his rage- he ruined his entire room and almost strangled Wonwoo when he tried to put him to sleep.

"Mister Seungcheol what is this!?" The boys were shocked to see their teacher standing at the door of Seungcheol's dorm. Seungcheol stood up, Jeonghan following his actions. "I'm doing something that has to be done. My friend is in that fucking fairy's hands and he's the one responsible for those murders you've been covering up these past two years. You never noticed anything." the woman was shocked but she soon shook her head. "You're not allowed to leave the school grounds. If you do-" "-If I don't save him Jihoon will be dead!" Mingyu yelled, trying to run at her but Wonwoo grabbed him and held him. "If you've ever lost someone and you could've saved them I bet that feeling suck but I don't want to know about that feeling!" 

Seungcheol scoffed at her, his eyes darkening. "You are students, whatever happens to you-" "-The school was attacked because of a student summoning a fucking hydra. Explain that to our parents!" Seokmin glared. "We're leaving miss Lee. If you can understand us you'll let us go."

She fell quiet. Miss Lee was young but she really did lose a lot of people in her life. Seeing her students ready to war for their friend simply made her proud and envious, she was never that brave. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I was outnumbered." She smiled before walking out. Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol who sighed. "We'll need something big to invade the castle. Something as big as the hydra. And a fairy, someone has  to tell us his weakness." Soonyoung's eyes widened before he smirked. "I know just who you need."

><

Jihoon's sight was bloody. He couldn't see anything but blood. His own blood. The fairy tied him to two rods and his feet were dangling but he tied them too so Jihoon wouldn't hit him. He didn't have any strength to raise his head, there was a pool of blood beneath him. The sick bastard took his school uniform off and his top was completely exposed. But that didn't matter. 

His skin was cut everywhere, the fairy 'marked the places where he would actually cut him'. "I can hear something..." The fairy muttered, moving away from all the surgical equipment. "Oh! We have guests!" Jihoon's ears perked up but he couldn't hear anything, his head hurt as well as all the other parts of his body. 

"It's a dragon! A dragon came!" Someone yelled but it only made the fairy squeal. "Oh my God!" Jihoon was left alone in the room as the madman went out.

><

Junhui's deafening roar had all the windows in the castle breaking. Soldiers;demons, fairies, vampires- they all didn't dare to attack as the dragon fell behind the gate, with a demon and an archangel on both sides of him. 

They stayed quiet and stared at the dragon who had lava dripping from his nose. His.Nose.  
On the far end of the 'front' screams came followed by growls. On the other end too. Before they could see who was cornering them the dragon opened its mouth wide and they could see his throat light up of fire.

><

"Fucking fucks. I thought it was a real dragon." Jihoon heard the fairy curse. He cut the ropes that were holding Jihoon and dragged him away. 

"Minggu..." Tear escaped his eye, he couldn't see anything at all, he only knew he was dragged through a hall.

" _Jihoon_." Somewhere in his head he could hear that familiar voice he loved. "Minggu." his voice cracked as he tried to be louder. The fairy hit him with his foot. "Shut the fuck up!" 

He opened a door and it was light again. "Minggu." " _Jihoon_!" 

"I wouldn't come closer if I were you!" The fairy yelled, pointing his sword at Mingyu who ran at him. "Jihoon!" 

It was real! Mingyu was really there. Jihoon moved his head towards Mingyu, raising his head, hoping he could touch him. He felt so tired, his eyes were closing, darkness was consuming his sight. "Minggu..."His  hand fell and his eyes closed. 

"You fucking shit what did you do to him!?" Mingyu screamed, his claws growing longer and his eyes changed to bloody red. The fairy chuckled. "This castle is almost forty feet tall. If Jihoon falls..." He pushed Jihoon slightly towards the edge making Mingyu's heart crack in fear. "...I'm sure you'd definitely be responsible for that." "What do you want in return? Just move away from him!" The fairy winked, taking a step away from Jihoon. "If you let me go I'll let him live." 

Mingyu nodded, not caring about anything at that moment. "Go! Run! I don't give a fuck about you just move away from him!" Mingyu moved away from the door and watched as the fairy moved towards the door. Mingyu ran towards Jihoon and dragged his limp body away from the edge. "Jihoon?! Jihoon wake up! Jihoon!" He took his shirt off and covered him with it. "Jihoon please wake up! Don't leave me!" He kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips. Jihoon was ice cold. 

"Mingyu?" He heard someone but he couldn't turn his attention away from Jihoon. "Jihoon please! Don't leave!" "Mingyu move!" Jeonghan tried to push him away but Mingyu wouldn't let go. "No! Don't touch him! Don't- Let me go!" Wonwoo dragged him away so Jeonghan could try to heal him. "Come on Jihoon." Jeonghan whispered, placing his hand on Jihoon's forehead and another one on his chest above his heart. "Jeonghan is healing him, Mingyu." Wonwoo rubbed his back. "He's trying to bring him back."

Mingyu couldn't stop leaning forward, he couldn't bear not to see Jihoon. "Jihoonie! Please!" Mingyu begged, his knees giving in. Wonwoo caught him again and sighed.  He could understand what it felt like to lose someone you love, the sight of Mingyu begging for Jihoon to come back showed the boys the strength of their love. 

Jeoghan's eyes filled with tears when he couldn't feel a beat. "Come on Jihoon." He repeated, giving his all, his skin becoming lighter and his eyes became white.   
Suddenly, Jeonghan leaned forward, feeling his energy drain. His head fell against Jihoon's chest. He didn't want to say he was sorry, he didn't know how to look at Mingyu and tell him...

"What's wrong?! Hyung did you make it?! Hyung! Wonwoo let go! No! No! Let me go! Jihoon!" He ran over to Jihoon and held him in his arms. "I'm...sorry... Mingyu." Jeonghan whispered, wiping his tears away. "No!" Mingyu screamed, hugging Jihoon. The body was cold instead of warm, Jihoon wasn't hugging back like he always does, his tail isn't showing how happy he is to be in Mingyu's arms. "Jihoon please!

Don't leave me..."

* * *

 

**_Maybe I hate_ ** **_you_ ** **_. I_ ** **_don't_ ** **_really know_ ** **_what_ ** **_my_ ** **_heart_ ** **_is doing, I'm confused._ ** **_It's_ ** **_like my mind_ ** **_is_ ** **_speaking_ ** **_nonsense_ ** **_when I yell at you but then my heart shuts_ ** **_it_ ** **_up_ ** **_and_ ** **_I wanna kiss you._ **

The boys stared at Mingyu who sobbed, his bloody hands wrapped round Jihoon's body. He never thought about losing his mate. He knew how it affected his father who became a shell of a man. Mingyu never hated his father, he just couldn't understand him back then. And now? Mingyu could more than relate.

Jeonghan was crying in Seungcheol's chest, the demon held him tight. Soonyoung had his back turned to Mingyu but Seokmin wiped his tears away and placed kisses on his cheeks. Wonwoo sighed and crouched next to Mingyu. "Mingyu you're choking him." Mingyu flinched away from Wonwoo's hand when he reached towards Mingyu's hand. "He can't breath."

Everyone turned to look at the pair while Wonwoo chuckled. Mingyu, instead of rejoicing, started crying again. "Jihoon."   
The cat smiled, wrapping his arms round Mingyu. He was warm again, his tail was dancing again, he was hugging him back. "I missed you too." Jihoon's voice was a whisper as he sat up in Mingyu's lap. "Jihoonie! " Soonyoung cried out, falling on his knees and wrapping his arms round the small fellow. Jihoon giggled. "Hi, Soonyoung." "Jeonghan hyung couldn't heal you. How did you make it? " Jihoon's eyes narrowed. "Jeonghan?" Soonyoung nodded, looking at Jeonghan who smiled. "Hello Jihoon." "Oh I know you! You're an angel! " Jihoon bounced on Mingyu's lap which made the vampire smile for the first time since yesterday. He held Jihoon in his arms while he spoke to Jeonghan.

"Let's go home, Jihoonie." Mingyu stood up with Jihoon in his arms. Jihoon smiled at the boys. "Thank you guys. For everything." The boys returned the smile. 

><

"The most important thing is that you have to focus a lot. For example that dead plant..." Dino pointed his wand at the plant and Jihoon's eyes widened when Dino's eyes turned purple and purple electricity connected the tip of the wand and the plant. Jihoon watched as the plant bloomed into a beautiful purple flower.

"Yes, it's done like that." Dino smiled at Jihoon who stared at the plant. "It's beautiful! I want to do that!" Dino laughed at Jihoon who bounced happily in his seat. "Okay, relax first." Jihoon closed his eyes and sighed. "Now, feel all your energy in your body... Focus that energy and canalize it to the wand..." Jihoon gulped, raising his wand and gritting his teeth from all the 'focusing' he was doing.   
Sparks appeared a few times before Jihoon's wand burst into pieces. Jihoon flinched, holding his hand in pain. "What happened?" His eyes were filled with tears immediately. 

Dino stared at Jihoon in disbelief. "Hyung your wand couldn't take the magic your body holds!" Jihoon's ears fell against his head, a look of disappointment washing over him. "W-What?" Dino shook his head as he shook Jihoon's shoulders. "Hyung that means you're too powerful for regular wands! Your parents were extremely powerful." Dino took a book out of his rucksack. "It's says here... Look!" He beckoned Jihoon  closer. "A witch's magic is 100% passed to their child and sometimes the wand of the witch can be used by the child." Jihoon moved away and shook his head. "I don't know my parents." Dino smiled and patted his back. "If your wand broke because you're too powerful there is only person who could be your father."

><

"Lee JiDae. He was a student here, known for being extremely good in witchcraft and other subjects but considering he was a wizard, yeah. The school was once under an attack by demons. There were no professors who noticed that in time which is when JiDae showed how much he cared about his friends and fought the legion off himself. He was passionate about everything, he got along with everyone, he was loyal and kind but he was a bit egoistic. A strange mix of personalities but that's where your mother steps in." 

Jihoon listened carefully to Mrs Lee who had a smile on her face, her look distant as she thought  back to the old times. "She was a beautiful feline. She had long pink hair, a pink tail with a  white tip and her ears were so fluffy and big, she was just too adorable. Considering her height which was below the average for cats- you can only imagine how small she was- she had a few pros and a few cons. But whenever she needed something your father came into the picture. He helped her, did things for her, protected her, he was like Mingyu." Jihoon's cheeks reddened as he avoided her eyes which made her laugh. "It's nothing unusual. To humans we're monsters but we take care of our loved ones better than them. So, they met, they fell in love and Nabi gave birth to you." Jihoon prepared himself because he knew what happened next and judging from Mrs Lee's saddened expression, he was right.

"She fell sick when one of JongDae's enemies put a spell on her. She died of a heart attack and JiDae was killed in a battle to death between him and his enemy."

Jihoon wiped his tears away, refusing to let the teacher see him weaker than he already was. She sighed. "People that raised you are really kind and nice, your aunt is a type of person to accept people quickly and she's really protective of her friends. She's my childhood friend." "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Why didn't they tell me who my real parents are?" "Because we didn't want you to feel pressured by your parents' reputation. We thought it'd be better if you thought your parents were normal creatures so you wouldn't stress about those things. We weren't sure how would that affect you." Jihoon nodded in understanding. "They'd be proud of you, Jihoon."

><

"Jihoonie!" Jihoon gasped when Mingyu raised him off the ground and twirled him round. "Minggu!" Jihoon laughed. He got used to the randomness of his lover that would play with him no matter the situation and no matter who was watching. He put him down and kissed him, his hands in Jihoon's hair. "Minggu no PDA." Jihoon slapped his chest and stepped away but Mingyu  laughed and wrapped his arm round him. "Have you talked to Mrs Lee?" Jihoon nodded. "Yes, she told me about my parents." "Really?" "Yeah." Jihoon smiled. "And do you feel better?" Jihoon nodded again. "Yes. I ate well today and I practiced with Dino. He told me I need my father's wand but Mrs Lee said she'll get it for me." Mingyu kissed his forehead. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Jihoon thought for a moment before stopping, making him stop too. "Just..." he muttered, his cheeks gaining colour as he wrapped his small arms round Mingyu and listened to his heartbeat. "I just... this moment." His voice trailed off as he purred, almost mimicking Mingyu's heartbeat. Mingyu engulfed him completely in his arms, the cat's tail swaying side to side in comfort and safety. "Thank you Minggu." Mingyu brought his lips to Jihoon's forehead. "Thank you, Jihoon." 

><

Jeonghan sighed, bringing his mug down. His tea was warm, his hands round the mug, his apartment cold. He had a fight with Joshua. Well, it wasn't really a fight from Jeonghan's point of view, all Joshua did was badmouth Seungcheol and he confessed. From Joshua's point of view, Jeonghan argued with him. Even though Joshua said he'd be better than Seungcheol in every way Jeonghan couldn't help but feel like... like Seungcheol was better than Joshua. 

He stared out at the Sun behind the clouds. The day was quiet, students were back to normal after the attack and the angels captured the fairy responsible for everything. Even though Mingyu wanted to kill him with his own two hands he dismissed the piece of shit as 'he's not even worth my thoughts'- but everyone knew it was Jihoon who got him to think like that. 

"You're not cold?" He faced Seungcheol who materialized next to him. He couldn't help but smile. "A bit." Seungcheol smiled back, moving closer to him, wrapping his arm round him and pulling him close. "Now?" Jeonghan snuggled closer to him, placing his blanket over Seungcheol. "Now it's warm." He muttered, inhaling Seungcheol's manly scent, his insides flipping at the scent. "How are you?" Seungcheol muttered, leaning his nose closer to check if it really was Jeonghan's hair that gave off a scent of forest strawberries. "I'm fine. I'm glad it's all over. Families of those students deserved justice." "What will happen to the fairy?"

Jeonghan  looked down at Seungcheol's hand that played with Jeonghan's fingers and he couldn't help but smile. "He'll have a trial and probably he'll be sent to your father." "Hm. I'll reserve a special place for him." Jeonghan chuckled, holding Seungcheol's hand. "I didn't answer you that day." Seungcheol's heart leaped and a smile crossed his features. "You didn't get the chance." 

The angel moved away from him and he looked deep into the demon's eyes. "I love you." 

Seungcheol didn't waste a second and leaned towards the angel, placing his lips gently against his and Jeonghan held him closely by wrapping his hand round his neck. The kiss was slow and Seungcheol let out all that love and unspoken words to Jeonghan. Jeonghan accepted them, moving closer until he was sitting in Seungcheol's lap, straddling him. "I love you." Seungcheol whispered, wrapping his arms round Jeonghan's waist and leaning his ear against his chest. Jeonghan held him dearly, liking the warmth Seungcheol gave off. "I've waited for this moment for a really long time." Seungcheol muttered, feeling so relieved that the moment finally happened. Jeonghan held onto Seungcheol like a koala but Seungcheol couldn't think of another moment that could be compared to this. 

"Get used to having moments like these." Seungcheol chuckled and nodded. "I will." The angel placed another kiss on the demon's forehead before connecting their foreheads. "Should we go inside?" Jeonghan shrugged, "I'm fine this way." "Yes but do you know what's even better than this?" Jeonghan shook his head, confused but he wanted to know. And whatever it was he wanted to do it with Seungcheol. "Cuddling." 

The angel couldn't help but laugh when Seungcheol stood up and went inside the dorm. He laid down on Jeonghan's bed and covered both of them with a blanket. Jeonghan placed  a kiss on Seungcheol's neck, making the boy shiver. "Don't do that!" He laughed. "Why? Are you tick-" Jeonghan laughed as he placed another kiss on Seungcheol's neck and the boy laughed and lowered his chin to block him. "Yah!" Seungcheol laughed, tilting his head. Jeonghan kissed his lips and smiled. "You're so cute, Seungcheol." Seungcheol smirked, kissing him him back. "And I'm all yours." Jeonghan laughed. Seungcheol raised an eye brow in confusion. "What?"  "You're so cheesy Seungcheol I didn't expect this from you!" 

Seungcheol laughed along, feeling proud of himself for making the angel so happy. He made that promise to himself; he'd be the one to make him smile when no one can and when there's no one around. It's his mission. Seungcheol didn't want to think of Jeonghan as a part of him. Parts can be broken and disconnected and Seungcheol was definitely never letting go of Jeonghan. That's why he thought of Jeonghan as himself. He was Jeonghan, Jeonghan was him. They were one. Not a puzzle, but something that can never be broken and stopped. 

They were two hearts of one soul.


End file.
